Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence products, feminine hygiene products, swim undergarments, and the like conventionally include a liquid permeable body-side liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located in between the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer.
The absorbent core can be made of, for instance, superabsorbent particles. Many absorbent particles, especially those sold under the tradename HUGGIES™ by the Kimberly-Clark Corporation, are so efficient at absorbing liquids that it is sometimes difficult to tell whether or not the absorbent article has been insulted with a body fluid.
Accordingly, various types of moisture or wetness indicators have been suggested for use in absorbent articles. The wetness indicators may include alarm devices that are designed to assist parents or attendants identify a wet diaper condition early on. The devices produce either a visual or an audible signal.
In some embodiments, for instance, inexpensive conductive threads or foils have been placed in the absorbent articles in the machine direction. The conductive materials serve as conductive leads for a signaling device and form an open circuit in the article that can be closed when a body fluid, such as urine, closes the circuit. In these embodiments, although the absorbent articles may be disposable, the signaling devices are not. Thus, the signaling devices are intended to be removed from the article and reattached to a subsequent article.
Problems, however, have been encountered in designing an attachment mechanism for the signaling device that does not appreciably increase the cost of the absorbent article but allows for a very reliable attachment of the signaling device to the conductive leads. Further, problems have been experienced in designing an attachment mechanism that can be incorporated into the absorbent article during high speed manufacturing processes.